Not Applicable.
Not Applicable
The field of the invention relates to a hierarchical networking structure for a computer-implemented security system, including video cameras, VCRs, locks, alarms and other security devices.
For many years individuals have used computer systems to do repetitive, mathematic intensive calculations. Computer systems have been able to do basic elemental decision-making based upon a predetermined response to a given set of criteria. As computer systems have proliferated throughout society, computer systems of various levels of capabilities have developed. Highly advanced computer systems with powerful decision making tools are available as are machines with just a few basic computer decision-making skills. Further, a wide variety of computer systems or machines with computing capability are available with varying degrees of decision-making capabilities. However, one recurring theme appears; that the decision-making capability in a networked system has been centralized in one advanced computer system. These networks which center around one powerful decision-making computer system are provided in many different hierarchies, examples of which are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,916 entitled xe2x80x9cProcess Control System for Monitoring and Displaying Diagnostic Information of Multiple Distributed Devicesxe2x80x9d issued to Nixon et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,894 entitled xe2x80x9cControl System for Automated Security and Control Systemsxe2x80x9d issued to Rakoff.
Further, security systems of varying degrees of intelligence have been available for many years. Basic security systems are available with limited decision-making capabilities and are even available with no decision-making capabilities, just relays. An example of this is a door alarm attached to a speaker. Once the door alarm contact is broken, the speaker provides an audible output signaling that the door has been opened. However, more sophisticatexcx9csystems have become available and security elements have evolved with differing levels of decision-making capabilities. However, the decision making capabilities in these security systems exist in a centralized computer system. Therefore, in a security system computer network, multiple layers of security devices and computing systems may be attached, however the attached computer systems and security system devices report inputs they receive to the centralized computer system and receive instructions from the centralized computer without implementing individual decision-making capabilities. U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,916 discloses a system in which a main, controlling decision-making computer system has attached to it several controller computer systems that are further attached to a plurality of field devices. The field devices report occurrences of inputs they receive to the controller computer system. The control routines configure the data and pass it up to a main controller computer system. The main controller computer system then provides output to the controlling systems. The controlling systems then configure this information so it can be sent to the field devices. As can be seen, this hierarchical system allows for raw data to be passed from the bottom up to the decision-making computer system and then allows for the decision-making computer system to pass instructions down to the field devices. A second hierarchical structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,894. In this system, a main computer decision-making system is disclosed with a master unit connected to several slave units. This is commonly referred to as a wagon wheel hierarchy. The slave units receive inputs and pass these inputs into the main computer decision-making system. The computer decision making system obtains all the inputs from the multiple slave units and then based upon its decision-making capabilities sends instructions out to the various slave units. However, the decision-making capabilities for both of these systems reside in a centralized location. Therefore, any advancement in the ability to distribute the decision-making process throughout the computer security system network would be advantageous.
A computer system and method for distributing decisions in a network. The network is partitioned into multiple levels including a user interface level, a gateway level and a domain level. The user interface system allows a user to participate in the decisions and contains a large mass storage capability. All attached devices in the network communicate either directly or indirectly with user interface system. Several gateway systems are attached to the user interface system. The gateway systems contain the majority of the decision-making capabilities. The gateway systems also have the ability to provide inputs and outputs based on the inputs provided to it. Each gateway system has connected to it multiple domain systems. Each domain system has a reduced set of decision-making capabilities, however, each domain system has the ability to react to a series of inputs without receiving instruction from the gateway system. When a domain system receives an input, the domain system determines whether it may react based upon its decision-making capabilities. If it may, then the domain system reacts to the input and provides the gateway system with a report of the event and the domain system""s reaction to it. Once the gateway system receives the event and status of the domain system, the gateway system determines whether it has the capability to react to this event. If the gateway system has the capability to react to this event, then it directs one or more of the domain systems according to its predetermined programming. The gateway system then passes to the user interface system the event, the domain system""s status and the gateway system""s status. The statuses include whether the domain or the gateway systems have reacted to the event. At the user interface level, the user interface system determines whether it has the capability to react to this event and then provides a notice to the user and allows for the user to input any action in which the computer system is to take.